brckhmptnfandomcom-20200215-history
DEARLY DEPARTED
DEARLY DEPARTED is the seventh track in the 2019 BROCKHAMPTON album GINGER. It was released on August 23, 2019, with the rest of the album. The music video for the track was released on August 29. The song is well-known for it's lyrics revolving around ex-member Ameer Vann. In Dom's verse, he speaks about a scenario in which Vann set up one of his friends to be robbed. Fans tend to compare this track to Kevin Abstract's solo song "Corpus Christi" from ARIZONA BABY because it also speaks about Ameer Vann. Song Kevin's opening verse speaks about his past, making references to Vann, Mary J. Blige, and the band going to Hawaii following Vann's departure.https://genius.com/17937890 Joba's chorus is actually about his two grandmothers, one who had recently passed away around the time of the Ameer controversy and the other who suffers from dementia.https://genius.com/17933751 Matt's verse contains some references to his deceased grandparentshttps://genius.com/17874366 as well as a mention of his Japanese heritage.https://genius.com/17878751 Dom's verse is considered to many to be the highlight of this track. Early in his verse he makes a reference to the fact that BROCKHAMPTON has a lot of unreleased songs, saying that he has a lot of thoughts out on records his fans won't ever hear. Some prominent examples of scrapped projects include Team Effort and Puppy, which both were set to be released in 2018. Dom also speaks about Vann's involvement in the robbery of one of his friends.https://images.genius.com/99ba30d82339e0e57d7f10b0890f87d4.390x578x1.png Shortly after Dom finishes his verse, you can hear him throwing his mic and headphones down in anger. Music video On August 29, 2019, the video for the song was posted.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SfYUUB2uZLA The band had previously posted a video of Shia LaBeouf reacting to the video.https://www.instagram.com/p/BzSWRxyAFBU/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link The video shows Kevin Abstract, Merlyn Wood, Matt Champion, Joba, and Dom sitting in a couch and two chairs. As the music begins Kevin sits in front of the camera, rapping his verse. He then walks away. Joba sings his chorus, starting off by sitting then standing up and shouting in pain. He then collapses to the ground. The camera focuses on Matt rapping his verse, reading the lyrics off a series of notes. He rips some of the paper and shouts. The camera zooms back out, with Joba still on the ground, showing Dom walking around rapping the lyrics. Dom hits the camera a few times, causing it to disconnect. At the end, the raw reactions of the others in the room are captured and the video ends. Personnel Writing credits * Ian Simpson * Russell Boring * Matt Champion * Dominique Simpson * Romil Hemnani * Isaiah Merriweather * Jimmy Cardell Producing credits * Produced by Romil Hemnani and Kiko Merley Recording credits * Recorded by Romil Hemnani at the BROCKHAMPTON Factory, Los Angeles, California * Mixed by Tom Elmhirst at Electric Lady Studios, New York, New York * Mix engineered by Brandon Bost * Mix assisted by Matthew Scatchell * Mastered by Vlado Meller at Vlado Meller Mastering, Charleston, South Carolina Additional credits * Contains excerpts from "Barefoot" by Chicago Hartley * Samples the guitar from "SUMMER" (SATURATION II) Trivia * A portion of "SUMMER" from SATURATION II could be heard at the end. References